Pictures
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: While looking through some pictures Adam is reminded of his past and his present. One-Shot


I need to start this off by saying that I missed a lot of the good feuds that happened years ago as well as all of the Hardy stuff (I have only managed to see either of the Hardy brothers wrestle once or twice). That being said please give me as much criticism as you feel this needs! It only helps me to get better and that's what any writer wants isn't it?

Jedam, minimal Redge and E&C friendship

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor of his attic Adam couldn't help staring at the picture that was in his hand. It was part of the box that he had opened to work out what was worth keeping. The picture that he was currently occupied with was one of him and his ex. It had been taken just 2 months after they started dating and was the last picture that he had of them before he started to change. He and Randy were both smiling widely at the camera, him wrapped up firmly in Randy's arms. Now Adam could do nothing but smile sadly at the sight. Randy had started to change just a couple of days after that. Despite what everyone else had thought he was never abusive, not physically at least. Before the change he had been attentive and warm but after he was always cold and distant. It had gotten to the point where Adam had just thought that he deserved to be treated like that, that it was his fault. After all hadn't his mom always told him that if he found 'the one' then he would be treated like he deserved? Randy had never touched him in violence but towards the end he had stopped touching Adam at all. And that wouldn't have been a problem, by no means was he a whore or a slut. No it was simply that he needed any sort of physical contact. He loved nothing more than just sitting with someone and having them play with his hair or even just snuggling into them as they sat together. It had always been that way, even his best friend had always known that. Jay had always been his number one source of contact, always just putting a hand on his shoulder or wrapping an arm around him in a platonic form just for comfort. It was also why, whenever Adam got screwed over, he always ran to Jay because he always knew how to comfort him with minimal effort. Simply lying with his head in Jay's lap with his fingers stroking through his hair was enough for Adam to feel loved and needed.<p>

Adam grinned as he looked at the next picture. This one was of him and Jay from a couple of years ago. His friends had all commented on the fact that it always looked like there was something there that was more than friendly and looking at this photo he could see why. Jay was sitting there grinning madly at the camera with Adam's head resting on his 'brothers' shoulder pouting sweetly. That one had been taken right after his current boyfriend (not that they had been together then) had refused to take him out and buy him ice-cream. Of course after only 5 minutes of that pout there had been a muttered "Fuck it" before he had been taken down to the nearest diner and bought as much ice-cream as he could possibly eat. Thinking about that Adam supposed that he really should have noticed how much this man actually doted on him even back then.

Flipping through the rest of the pictures Adam didn't find anything much to catch his interest until he hit a picture that was right near the back. It was of him and his boyfriend from after their first date. The rest of their shared group of friends had used the concerned card to follow them (Adam was rather fond of the term 'stalked' instead of follow) and one of them had managed to capture their first kiss on camera. He supposed that they had reason to be concerned, it was after all less than a year after he had broken up with Randy and he had fallen hard. Of course his boyfriend had proven time and time again that what had happened with Randy wouldn't happen with him, he had a habit of treating Adam like a prince.

"Adds?" came the slightly rough voice of his boyfriend from the doorway. Adam looked up into the concerned eyes of Jeff before smiling widely.

"Everything okay?" he asked warmly practically purring when Jeff pushed himself away from the doorway to lace his fingers gently through the Canadians hair.

"Just wondering what's taking so long up here," Jeff murmured looking over his shoulder. Adam offered the stack of photos up for his boyfriend's inspection.

"Just looking over these," he explained. "Wondering whether it's worth keeping half of these." Jeff blinked in confusion until his eyes fell on the small stack of photos that had been placed to one side before he knelt down and packed all of the photos back into the box.

"It's worth it," he told Adam firmly. "I've told you before I don't want you to forget what you had with Randy. I know that you loved him and I know that what you had you cherished." He sealed up the box and rose to his feet before offering his hand to the older blonde. Adam took it and followed Jeff down the stairs to the front door before he stopped to look around his empty house. After dating for a year he had finally agreed to move in with the younger man. Adam smiled and walked out the door locking it behind him. He knew that with the way that Jeff treated him that there was no way that he needed the security blanket of a separate home to run to anymore. His mom had been right. Jeff treated him the way that he deserved, like his precious prince that deserved to be cherished in any way that he could.

* * *

><p>Okay so give me some feedback, I kinda like writing these two and I would love to be able to write them to the standards of some of the people on here.<p> 


End file.
